logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolby Digital
1996–present As of 2013, this logo is still used in tandem with the 2nd and 3rd logos on Warner Home Video Blu-ray Discs and DVDs. − Picture 11984.png − Dolby Digital Muppet Treasure Island.png|''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) − Dolby Digital Oliver and Company Trailer.jpg|''Oliver and Company'' poster variant (1988, 1996 reissue) − Dolby Digital James and the Giant Peach.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) − Dolby Digital 101 Dalmatians Trailer.png|''101 Dalmatians'' trailer variant (1996) − Dolby Digital Star Wars.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1997 reissue) − Dolby Digital Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) − Picture 11990.png|''Flubber'' (1997) − Dolby Digital Anastasia Trailer.png|''Anastasia'' trailer variant (1997) − Dolby Digital Doctor Dolittle.png|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) − Picture 11989.png|''Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie'' (1998) − Picture 11991.png|''Mulan'' (1998) − Dolby Digital Babe- Pig in the City poster variant.jpg|''Babe: Pig in the City'' poster variant (1998) − Dolby Digital A Bug's Life.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) − Picture 12004.png|''She's All That'' (1999) − Dolby Digital Tarzan.png|''Tarzan'' (1999) − Dolby Digital Toy Story 2.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) − Dolby Digital Remember the Titans.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) − img313.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (DVD, 2000) − Dolby Digital The Little Mermaid II- Return to the Sea.png|''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000) − Dolby Digital The Tigger Movie.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) − Dolby Digital Space Cowboys.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) − Dolby Digital Shrek.png|''Shrek'' (2001) − Dolby Digital Monsters Inc.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) − Dolby Digital Stuart Little 2.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) − Dolby Digital One Hour Photo Trailer.png|''One Hour Photo'' trailer variant (2002) − ScreenHunter 225 Jan. 22 12.05.jpg|''Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) − Dolby Digital Daddy Day Care Trailer.png|''Daddy Day Care'' trailer variant (2003) − Dolby Digital Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) − Dolby Digital Good Boy!.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) − Dolby Digital Young Adam.png|''Young Adam'' (2003) − Picture 11955.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) − Dolby Digital Elf.png|''Elf'' (2003) − Dolby Digital The Butterfly Effect.png|''The Butterfly Effect'' trailer variant (2004) − Dolby Digital Cellular Trailer.png|''Cellular'' trailer variant (2004) − Dolby Digital Cellular.png|''Cellular'' (2004) − Dolby_Digital_Shrek_2.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) − Dolby Digital Superbabies- Baby Geniuses 2 Trailer.png|''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' trailer variant (2004) − vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h42m42s116.png|''SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' (2004) − Dolby Digital Storyteller Cafe The Lion's Den.png|''Storyteller Cafe: The Lion's Den'' (2004) − Dolby Digital Christmas With The Kranks.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) − Dolby Digital After The Sunset.png|''After the Sunset'' trailer variant (2004) − Dolby Digital Blade Trinity.png|''Blade: Trinity'' trailer variant (2004) − Dolby Digital The Aviator.png|''The Aviator'' trailer variant (2004) − Picture 11927.png|''The Avatior'' (2004) − Dolby_Digital_Are_We_There_Yet-.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Man Of The House.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) − Dolby Digital The Interpreter.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) − Dolby Digital March of the Penguins.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Tarzan II.png|''Tarzan II'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Chicken Little.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) − Dolby Digital Hoodwinked.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) − Dolby Digital The Wild.png|''The Wild'' (2006) − ScreenHunter 201 Jan. 20 20.44.jpg|''Hoot'' trailer variant (2006) − Dolby Digital The Little Mermaid 2006.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006 reissue) − Dolby Digital Over The Hedge.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) − Dolby Digital Monster House Trailer.png|''Monster House'' trailer variant (2006) − ScreenHunter 204 Jan. 20 21.04.jpg|''How to Eat Fried Worms'' trailer variant (2006) − img300.jpg|''Madden NFL 07'' (Video game, 2006) − Dolby Digital The Fox and the Hound II.png|''The Fox and the Hound II'' (2006) − Dolby Digital Hannibal Rising Trailer.png|''Hannibal Rising'' trailer variant (2007) − Dolby_Digital_Bullitt_Blu-ray_DIsc.png|''Bullitt'' (Blu-ray Disc, 1968, 2007 reissue) − Dolby Digital Meet The Robinsons.png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) − Dolby Digital Surf's Up.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) − Dolby_Digital_Ratatouille.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) − Dolby Digital The Pixar Story.png|''The Pixar Story'' (2007) − Dolby Digital Underdog.png|''Underdog'' (2007) − Dolby Digital My Friend Rabbit.jpg|''My Friend Rabbit'' (TV series, 2007) − Dolby Digital ChubbChubbs.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) − Dolby Digital The Water Horse.png|''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' trailer variant (2007) − Dolby Digital WALL-E.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) − ScreenHunter 221 Jan. 21 11.08.jpg|''Kit Kittredge: An American Girl'' trailer variant (2008) − Dolby Digital The Little Mermaid- Ariel's Beginning.png|''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008) − Dolby Digital Bolt.png|''Bolt'' (2008) − Dolby Digital The Dark Knight DVD.jpg|''The Dark Knight'' (DVD, 2008) − Dolby Digital Up.png|''Up'' (2009) − Dolby Digital Public Enemies Trailer.png|''Public Enemies'' trailer variant (2009) − Dolby Digital Bruno Trailer.png|''Brüno'' trailer variant (2009) − Dolby Digital G-Force.png|''G-Force'' trailer variant (2009) − Dolby Digital Funny People Trailer.png|''Funny People'' trailer variant (2009) − Dolby Digital Old Dogs.png|''Old Dogs'' trailer variant (2009) − Dolby Digital The Wolfman Trailer.png|''The Wolfman'' trailer variant (2010) − Dolby Digital Green Zone Trailer.png|''Green Zone'' trailer variant (2010) − Picture 11963.png|''How To Train Your Dragon'' (2010) − Dolby Digital The Last Song.png|''The Last Song'' trailer variant (2010) − Dolby Digital Robin Hood Trailer.png|''Robin Hood'' trailer variant (2010) − Dolby Digital Shrek Forever After.png|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) − Dolby Digital Toy Story 3.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) − Dolby Digital Grown Ups.png|''Grown Ups'' (2010) − Dolby Digital Devil Trailer.png|''Devil'' trailer variant (2010) − Dolby Digital Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue.png|''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) − Dolby Digital The Dilemma Trailer.png|''The Dilemma'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Your Highness Trailer.png|''Your Highness'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby_Digital_Pretty_Little_Liars_Season_One_DVD.png|''Pretty Little Liars: The Complete First Season'' (DVD, 2011) − Dolby Digital Jumping the Broom Trailer.png|''Jumping the Broom'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.png|''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (TV series, 2011-2012) − Dolby Digital Cowboys and Aliens Trailer.png|''Cowboys & Aliens'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Scaredy Squirrel.jpg|''Scaredy Squirrel'' (TV series, 2011-2012) − Dolby Digital 30 Minutes or Less Trailer.png|''30 Minutes or Less'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Columbiana Trailer.png|''Columbiana'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Anonymous Trailer.png|''Anonymous'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital The Ides of March Trailer.png|''The Ides of March'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital The Girl With The Dragon Tatto Trailer.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' trailer variant (2011) − Dolby Digital Think Like A Man Trailer.png|''Think Like a Man'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby Digital Ted Trailer.png|''Ted'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby Digital Hope Springs Trailer.png|''Hope Springs'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby Digital Sparkle Trailer.png|''Sparkle'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby Digital Looper Trailer.png|''Looper'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby Digital This Is 40 Trailer.png|''This Is 40'' trailer variant (2012) − Dolby_Digital_Adventure_Time_Season_One_Blu-ray_Disc.jpg|''Adventure Time: The Complete First Season'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2012, 2013 reissue) − Dolby_Digital_Adventure_Time_Season_Two_Blu-ray_Disc.jpg|''Adventure Time: The Complete Second Season'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2013) − Dolby_Digital_This_Is_the_End_Trailer.png|''This Is the End'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital The Lone Ranger.png|''The Lone Ranger'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital Grown Ups 2 Trailer.png|''Grown Ups 2'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital Turbo.png|''Turbo'' (2013) − Dolby_Digital_Last_Vegas_Trailer.png|''Last Vegas'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby_Digital_Oldboy_Trailer.png|''Oldboy'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby_Digital_Inside_Llewyn_Davis_Trailer.png|''Inside Llewyn Davis'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital From The Rough Trailer.png|''From the Rough'' trailer variant (2011, 2014 reissue) − Dolby_Digital_Neighbors_Trailer.png|''Neighbors'' trailer variant (2014) − Dolby_Digital_Deliver_Us_From_Evil_Trailer.png|''Deliver Us From Evil'' trailer variant (2014) − Dolby Digital Gone Girl Trailer.png|''Gone Girl'' trailer variant (2014) − 2007–present As of 2013, this system in the cinema is slowly being replaced by both Dolby Surround 7.1 and Dolby Atmos. − img298.jpg|''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (Video game, 2007, 2008 reissue) − img310.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (DVD, 1993, 2008 reissue) − ScreenHunter 225 Jan. 22 13.56.jpg|''Dance Flick'' (2009) − Dolby Digital The Proposal.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) − Dolby Digital Santa Buddies The Legend of Santa Paws.png|''Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws'' (2009) − Dolby Digital You Again.png|''You Again'' (2010) − Dolby Digital Despicable Me.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) − img305.jpg|''Kinect Adventures'' (Video game, 2010) − vlcsnap-2013-11-24-16h05m51s125.png|''The Search for Santa Paws'' (2010) − Dolby Digital Rango.png|''Rango'' (2011) − Dolby Digital Hoodwinked Too- Hood vs Evil.png|''Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) − Dolby Digital Bad Teacher.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) − Dolby Digital The Ico & Shadow of the Colossus Collection.jpg|''The Ico & Shadow of the Colossus Collection'' (Video game, 2011) − img303.jpg|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' (Video game, 2011) − Dolby Digital The Muppets.png|''The Muppets'' (2011) − Dolby_Digital_Joyful_Noise_Blu-ray_Disc.jpg|''Joyful Noise'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2012) − Dolby Digital Wreck-It Ralph.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) − Dolby Digital Oz the Great And Powerful.png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) − Dolby Digital Before Midnight trailer variant (2013).png|''Before Midnight'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital Despicable Me 2.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) − Dolby_Digital_All_Is_Lost_Trailer.png|''All Is Lost'' trailer variant (2013) − Dolby Digital We're The Millers Blu-ray Disc.jpg|''We're the Millers'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2013) − Dolby Digital Get a Horse!.png|''Get A Horse!'' (2013) − Dolby Digital The Hobbit Extended.jpg|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (Blu-ray Disc, 2012, 2013 reissue) − Dolby Digital The LEGO Movie.png|''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) − Dolby Digital The Muppets Most Wanted Trailer.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' trailer variant (2014) − Dolby Digital Scooby-Doo- Wrestlemania Mystery.png|''Scooby-Doo: Wrestlemania Mystery'' (DVD, 2014) − Dolby Digital Birdman Trailer.png|''Birdman'' trailer variant (2014) − Dolby Digital Wild Trailer.png|''Wild'' trailer variant (2014) − 2012–present − − img301.jpg|''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' (Video game, 2011, 2012 reissue) − img302.jpg|''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' (Video game, 2012) − img307.jpg|''NBA Baller Beats'' (Video game, 2012) − img306.jpg|''Just Dance 4'' (Video game, 2012) − img304.jpg|''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (Video game, 2012) − img322.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' (Blu-ray 3D, 2001, 2013 reissue) − Dolby Digital The Kings of Summer Trailer.png|''The Kings of Summer'' trailer variant (2013) − img299.jpg|''Minecraft: Xbox 360 edition'' (Video game, 2012, 2013 reissue) − − *Dolby Digital/Trailers Category:Electronics Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:International Category:Technology Category:1996 Category:Quality certification